


No Thank You

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Paint/Painting" challenge. Cutter receives an unwanted thank you gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Thank You

“That’s what he sent over? His ‘masterpiece’?” Connie asked as she tilted her head for a better view.

“Yeah, it’s a thank you for winning the case,” Mike replied with a shrug.

“And do you actually like it?” Jack asked.

Mike shook his head, “I would have rather had just a handshake in thanks.”

“What are you going to do with it?”asked Connie.

“I can’t hang this in my apartment. And burning it would be wrong.”

“Neither of us would blame you if you did burn it. And he would never know…”

“Jack! Are you telling me to commit arson?”

“I’m telling you to do us a favor.”


End file.
